


purple

by solaris (rumpledvelvet)



Series: colors [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/solaris
Summary: purple.the semicolon tattooed on the inside of credence’s wrist, the scarf newt was in the middle of knitting, fresh blooming lavender, a notebook filled with poetry, scuffed sneakers, bruises left from bumping into furniture.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this one has a lonelier feel to it, but if you have any color suggestions, please comment them or send me a message on my tumblr!

purple. 

the semicolon tattooed on the inside of credence’s wrist, the scarf newt was in the middle of knitting, fresh blooming lavender, a notebook filled with poetry, scuffed sneakers, bruises left from bumping into furniture. 

swatches of dark velvet, old books that newt collects, a lipgloss credence has never worn, ribbons tied tightly around pale wrists, an umbrella in a sea of black, a cape in a regal painting of a woman stronger than any he'd seen before. 

credence rubbed his hands over the purple velvet in michael’s, humming along to the score pouring through his earbuds. he hadn't decided what he was going to make it into yet, though he knew that newt was a few aisles over discussing stuffed animal patterns. he didn't think that he was regal enough to wear it, like the emperors he and newt had read about in the museum earlier in the day.

maybe a pillow? so he could rub his face on it whenever he liked and revel in its softness as newt with all his body heat read a book beside him. maybe he would make a small stuffed animal to tuck a little pouch of lavender into so he'd always be soothed by the scent. 

“credence? how much to do you think you'll need?” credence paused at the question, his fingers curling over the deep purple fabric as he thought. “how much would i need for a pillow and a stuffed animal? i want this one for the stuffed animal.” he moved his hand over to a soft lavender velvet, thumb rubbing in smooth circles as a smile grew on his lips. 

“two yards, then.” newt nodded and let credence pick up the rolls of fabric so it could be cut for them. he wrapped his arms, bare except for the matching semicolon up at his elbow, around credence’s waist and inhaled the gentle lavender scent rolling off of him. “what does purple mean?”

“divinity, peace, devotion, romance, bravery.. it all depends on the shade..” credence leaned back against newt’s chest, holding the fabric to his chest when it was finished being cut down. he lifted the lavender fabric up to newt’s face for him to rub it against in turn. “do you think they have velvet ribbon, too?”

“they might.. if they don't, they probably have satin. will that do?” credence nodded and newt broke the embrace so they could hold hands while they investigated the aisles to find what they needed. when newt wasn't looking, credence reached up to touch the amethyst pendant around his throat with a soft smile. the gradient of purples in the little stone he specifically thought were devotion.

**Author's Note:**

> accepting color requests over [@niifflers!](niifflers.tumblr.com)


End file.
